


From his eyes

by HannibalAteMyHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalAteMyHeart/pseuds/HannibalAteMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looses his brother Sam and is unable to coupe even with the help of an angel by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your feels.  
> Better get your feels trip permission slip signed because we are going on an adventure.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :3  
> <3

Castiel sighed as he watched Dean walking through the crowded store. He knew Dean would find him soon and wonder why he ran off like that. Sure enough he heard the green eyed hunter jogging up behind him.

"What the hell Cas..?" He said a little out of breath.

"I just needed a moment..I apologize for my actions Dean."

Dean looked around a bit and sighed some "Its fine cas, lets just get what we need and go."

Castiel nodded and followed behind Dean as he shopped, found some pie and a few other 'essentials' and went to the check out lane.

If only he could see things from Dean's eyes and see that things weren't ok and wouldnt be for a while...Cas had gotten sam killed and he knew Dean wasnt going to ever let that go, and he didnt blame him. Cas wanted so desperately to help Dean and make things ok anymore. He just didnt know how.

Its been three and a half years now and Dean has hunted every answer he could think of for his problem, but his little brother Sammy wasnt back with the living yet. Cas had done everything in his power but getting around wast so easy anymore....His wings were torn apart after being in a fight with something dean thought would have the answer. Cas had taken the fall for him and payed a hefty price. Dean is still very much obsessed with finding an answer.

Its been about six years since Sammy's death now and Dean has spiraled further into depression. Dean will barely speak and only interacts with Cas when he is hunting anymore. Cas is hurting more and more and is starting to loose the will to fight. His body is breaking down. He is still fighting for Dean, Dean needs him now and he wont abandon him. Dean has been drinking more now.

Its been almost eight years since Sam's death and Cas is broken. His wings are useless and have been and he has almost no will to fight anymore. He has contemplated leaving Dean but he wouldnt do that to the hunter, his hunter. Cas wouldnt dare hurt Dean anymore. dean has become violent and isolated. He isnt himself anymore. He is still searching for an answer.

Its been ten years since Sam's death and Dean inst the same person at all...Castiel knows something is wrong but he tries to smile and carry on anyways. They are both worn down and cant continue. Castiel knows this and he knows whats coming. He expectes the gunshot at midnight and only jumps slightly when he hears the empty bottle of some alcohol hit the floor. He can only watch as the blood spreads across and stains the old hotel bed. He can only watch as the beautiful crimson red blood leaves the man he loves and tried so desperately to save. He can only watch as the hunters face slowly turns pale and foreign to him. He can only watch.

Castiel understands now, because he can see it through Deans eyes. He slowly pulled out the angel blade he carries with him at all times and slides it into his own abdomen.

He didnt like what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it would be feely. ;-; sorry for the sadness.  
> Have a nice feels trip? Me either ;-;


End file.
